


i'm the lucky one

by kickassfu



Series: the boys and their mental illnesses - modern au [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt has Anxiety, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Short, Short & Sweet, and they love each other, anyway the boys are cute with each other, geralt has more than anxiety but in this one it's focused on the anxiety, geralt uses it to soothe his anxiety, mostly introspective, part of a series, roach is a beanie baby horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: It’s taken him many years to realize that it’s ok to be who he is, unashamedly, wholly, who he is. And maybe Jaskier helped him figure that out; not that Geralt will never tell him or Jaskier will never let him live it down - his ego is way too big already after all. Not that it matters, Geralt loves him just the way he is. Because of the way he is, of who he is.Jaskier always smiles proudly at Geralt when Geralt lets it slip how lucky he is to have Jaskier; sitting on Geralt’s lap like a lazy cat and snuggling up to him, Jaskier spouts wonderful words (and damn it if Jaskier isn’t great at those) as he looks at him fondly, “Oh sweet love of mine, you really don’t see it do you? I’m the lucky one.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: the boys and their mental illnesses - modern au [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695214
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	i'm the lucky one

**Author's Note:**

> i got this wonderful prompt and tried my best: but would you write something in a modern AU where Geralt carries a beanie baby horse (Roach) with him everywhere because petting her soothes his anxiety.
> 
> And I'm not sure I do it justice but I tried ^^ Hope y'all enjoy it!

Don’t judge a book by its cover is a cliché saying for a reason. People will think they know who you are in the first five seconds after they meet you. They’ll look at you, notice your height, weight, face, how you’re dressed, how you look at them, and that’s all they need to judge you.

For the most part, being a built, tall, taciturn man, works in Geralt’s favor. Almost everyone stays clear of him and leaves him be, which is great, he loves his space...except it makes it harder to build any type of relationship with anyone around him. 

_Jaskier doesn’t count_. 

Jaskier _never_ counts. 

He’ll look at you and decide you’re _his_ (friend, family, lover) and that’ll be that.

But people judge you hard and fast, and if they don’t think you belong, if you’re in any way abnormal or weird (their definition of it at least) - well, they can be cruel. Luckily, Geralt is more than able of protecting himself, and also he has Jaskier, who might kill anyone that looks at Geralt in less than a favourable way (hopefully, that’s an exaggeration, but Geralt knows Jaskier would do anything for him).

So, yes, he does get certain _looks_ , when he’s anxious and has to take out Roach, his beanie baby horse. Not many people understand it, but petting Roach soothes him, it’s his way of dealing with his anxiety since he’s been a kid and if it ain’t broke don’t fix it, right? Is it really so outrageous? It’s certainly not harmful to anyone, and everyone deserves to feel safe and calm. Fuck everyone who looks at him wrong for it, who judges him for it. Plenty of people have rings that they play with when they’re anxious, or necklaces, or stress balls, everyone is different, why does it matter?

It’s part of who he is.

_“And I love you for it,” Jaskier once said when Geralt went on a tangent, “there’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s lovely,_ you’re _lovely, and I think Roach loves to be able to protect you when you need her. Sadly, plenty of people are small minded and bloody ridiculous, but not you. You’re wonderful my love. So take comfort where you can get it, we all need it.”_

Geralt may or may not have bought another beanie baby horse for Jaskier - he did, Jaskier loved it, and even if it doesn’t have the exact same effect on Jaskier that it has on Geralt, it still somewhat helps, seeing as Jaskier’s response to it was _“It makes me think of you. If I have it, it’s like you’re right there with me, and I feel calmer.”_

It’s taken him many years to realize that it’s ok to be who he is, unashamedly, wholly, who he is. And _maybe_ Jaskier helped him figure that out; not that Geralt will never tell him or Jaskier will never let him live it down - his ego is way too big already after all. Not that it matters, Geralt loves him just the way he is. _Because_ of the way he is, of _who_ he is.

Jaskier always smiles proudly at Geralt when Geralt lets it slip how lucky he is to have Jaskier; sitting on Geralt’s lap like a lazy cat and snuggling up to him, Jaskier spouts wonderful words (and damn it if Jaskier isn’t great at those) as he looks at him fondly, _“Oh sweet love of mine, you really don’t see it do you? I’m the lucky one.”_

He believes him. After all Jaskier has never been one to lie (not about anything important at least, because everyone lies one way or another), and it’s not like he’d stick around for so long if he didn’t think Geralt was worth it. 

In truth, Geralt is quite sure they complement each other perfectly. They’d be fine without each other, sure, but together everything just- works better. They’re happier; less lost in a world that never stops spinning, fast moving, nearly drowning you if you ever think to stop to take a breath. But they have each other, they _can_ stop to breathe because the other one will keep them afloat for awhile.

No judgement, just love, patience and understanding - or at least the effort to eventually understand one another.

_Geralt still thinks he’s the lucky one anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
